Just Friends
by LissaHuff
Summary: Want to be just friends? Five words that no one want to hear from the one they love. Annabeth finds Percy with another girl, and ends it. But when Annabeth goes back to camp the next summer Percy tries to win her back. What will it lead to?
1. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin eater

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, dispite my best efforts. Maybe some day I will own the rights to a book, hopefully mine... oh what? Sorry. On with the story!

* * *

**

Annabeth's POV

Chapter 1 

There he was. The man I love. Kissing another girl. Why me? I came here because we hadn't seen each other for about a week and he betrays me like this? I stared for all of ten seconds and left, but not before Percy saw me.

"Annabeth." He said shocked to see me there.

I turned around and ran full speed down the stairs. I came out from his apartment building and it was raining from the gloomy day. I stopped for only a few seconds, enough for him to catch up with me.

"Annabeth! Wait!"

I turned around, anger overwhelming me. "Percy! Leave me alone! We're not the same as we were! I'm not the same girl as I was, and _apparently_ you're not the same guy! So just leave me the heck alone!"

"I love _you_, Annabeth!" He shouted over the pouring rain.

"Yeah? I thought so too! But, if so, then what was that up there?" I said as he walked right into his death.

"I don't know! She said she wanted to talk and attacked me! I swear it happened literally two seconds before you came in! Trust me!" He pleaded with me.

"Why should I? I didn't seem like you were fighting real hard to get her off of you!" I screamed attracting attention around the city of New York.

"I swear I wasn't trying to kiss her back!" He still tried to plead with me.

"Oh, you weren't _trying _to kiss her back, but you still did, that makes it so much better," I said sarcastically, "We're over." Then I walked away in the pouring rain, hoping nobody could tell I was crying, because I was soaking. What happened to me? I once told myself that I would never cry about a guy. I could tell that I was begining to change, all because I fell for a stupid guy.

* * *

I was in my room thinking of that night that happened a year ago. I was now seventeen, and was over Percy Jackson.

At lease I hoped so…. I seemed like I was. It didn't hurt as much when I think about it. It still does hurt, though, and it was hard to not think about him when he is constantly e-mailing me and calling me. He is always trying to apologize, but he never gets the chance because I ignore them all. Mostly. I have picked up a few times, and sometimes I read the e-mails that he sends me, but I never replied to them. The more that I ignored them, the more they came… story of my life.

I checked my e-mail. A new message from Percy, what a surprise.

_Hey Annabeth, you probably won't replay, but I was wondering if you were coming to camp. Love you, Percy._

Was I going to camp? Yes I was. It would be the first time in a year that I would be facing that cheating, lying, jerk. I wanted to go back to camp so much, but then I remember that Percy will be there. Ugh.

I would be leaving on the plane to New York tonight, and I would be at camp tomorrow morning.

I started to read one of my architecture books, and before I knew it, my dad was calling be down to go to the airport.

"Are you all packed up?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I told him.

The plane ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Nobody bothered me, so that counts as good as it can get. The taxi wasn't that bad either, he didn't even complain about driving so far.

I paid the taxi driver and got out to look at the familiar hill. At the top I saw the dragon guarding the Golden Fleece.

I walked up the hill with little or no struggles, and put my bag on an empty bunk in my cabin.

I started to walk to the beach where I had seen some of my friends, but before I got there, I heard the voice I have been avoiding say behind me, "Annabeth!"

Darn.

* * *

**A/N: I just love cliffhangers! I hope you liked the first chapter! Let me know if some of the characters are OOC, I am trying to make them in character, but, because of the break-up, Annabeth is a little different. Let me know…**

**Anyway please review, because I won't write as quickly if I don't think people are reading…. A smiley face will do! Or frown, depending if you are a flamer or not… Well, sorry for the long authors note –Lissa.**

**Reviews = Love**


	2. Want to be just friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Chapter 2_

I kept walking like I didn't hear him.

"I know you can hear me, I am a foot behind you." Percy said. I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

I continued to walk ahead anyway. I knew he was still following behind me, about to get in front of me.

"Will you just stop?" He said, grabbing my arm and turning me around in one quick motion.

Oh no. He looked even more handsome. His arms had more muscle, and his face had matured, making it a lot cuter.

I kept my cool and started tapping my feet waiting for him to talk so I could leave.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." He said, yet again.

"You've called my house twice a day for a year, just to say _you're sorry_," I said "you're sorry" with quotation in my voice. "You can say it a thousand more times and it wouldn't make a difference."

He had a smile on his face when he said, "How about a thousand and one times?"

With that I just walked off. That is _just _him, trying to make a joke in a serious atmosphere.

"Annabeth! I was just trying to lighten the mood. I'm sorry." He said after catching up with me.

I continued to walk saying, "Maybe if you didn't do stuff like this you wouldn't have to apologize so often!"

"What do you want from me, Annabeth?" He seemed frustrated.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you? I _don't _want anything from _you_." I said simply.

"Can't we just talk?" He asked.

"What do you want to talk about? Isn't everything already said?" I said.

"What can I do to get back together with you?" He asked desperately.

"I don't want to get back together with you." I said, not breaking my stride as I walked.

**Percy's POV**

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. Why can't she just believe me when I say that I didn't kiss that Aphrodite girl?

"Annabeth, I don't want to lose you in my life." I said more softly. She didn't know the type of pull that she had on me.

She looked away from me.

"Wise girl, please." She looked back at me with surprise when I said her nickname.

"Percy, just… don't" She said slowly. I had hoped so much that she would say my nickname, Seaweed Brain, back. But she didn't

"Annabeth…" I said. She heard the pleading in my voice because her face changed just a bit.

"Fine." She said, and my face lifted up into a huge grin. "Want to be just friends?" Five words that no one wants to hear from the one they love. My face dropped in an instance.

I knew that was the only thing that she would give me right now, so I said, "Yes." I said it as happily as I could fake when I wanted so much more.

"We were good as friends, but I just don't see us working together as a relationship after that." She said truthfully.

It was a start, at least. "Do you want to come with me to hang out with Grover and Juniper?"

She looked back at the direction she was walking to before she said, "Uhhh… sure." She looked back at me.

At least she didn't reject me totally. I could do this, I've done it once, and I can do it again. I can go from her friend to her boyfriend. I just hope it doesn't take four years like the last time.

A/N So here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, Noell isthedaughterofApollo, Amanda Blade Cisneros, Sakura, Moonglacier, MelRose520, percabeth1219, jassey, and PERCABETHGIRL-12. Also thanks to all the people who favorite, and story-alerted my story. Hope you liked it, and review please. –Lissa

Reviews = Love


	3. Sea Um I mean see those stars?

AN Sorry for the lack of updating, how long has it been? Two months? Wow. I'm really sorry, you don't know how much I am. I hope the longness of this chapter kind of makes up for it. It may not be long for some, but it is really long for me.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

Why was I doing this to myself?

That was all I could think while I laid on my bed, it was really early in the morning. I was the earliest person to wake up out of all the Athena kids usually.

There were two reasons I had agreed to continue being friends with Percy. One was that that was the only way to get him to stop annoying me. The other reason I wished wasn't true. The second reason is because I also did not want to lose him in my life, which was so masochistic of me. He was my best friend before any of this mess happened, and I didn't want to end that. Again, why was I doing this to myself?

I knew all of this wasn't going to end well, but I still agreed. I couldn't help it, when he was puppy-dog eyeing me, and putting me on the spotlight.

I got up to go put my clothes on for the day when I heard someone say, "Annabeth."

I thought maybe it was just my imagination, so I ignored it and continued towards the restroom.

When I was ready and left the restroom I heard it again, "Annabeth, are you awake?"

I walked to my cabin's door and opened it to find Percy at the bottom of the cabin's porch steps. I closed the door behind me so I didn't wake my half-siblings up.

"What are you doing here, Percy? It's 5:15 in the morning!"

"Want to hang out?" He asked casually.

"Again, it's 5: 15 in the morning." I told him.

"Do you have a point?" He asked as if it was normal to go around camp at night while everyone is sleeping.

"If the harpies see us out this early they will eat us!" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Then we don't let the harpies see us." He said like it didn't matter if they ate us or not.

"Why do you want to hang out anyway?"

"Believe it or not, when we were twelve I didn't have romantic feelings for you. I actually liked hanging out with you, because you one of my best friends. I haven't seen you in a year, so I wanted to hang out." He said.

"And it can't wait until everyone else is awake?"

"No. Now are you going to come?" He asked.

"Fine." I finally agreed.

Before I knew it he had ran up the stairs and was pulling me by my arm towards the forest.

"Where are you taking me? And let go of my arm." I demanded.

He let go of my arm and told me, "You'll see."

I hated not knowing things, and he knew it, because he told me, "We're almost there."

I let out a sigh. Being dragged into the woods in the early morning and not knowing where we were going is not something a daughter of Athena enjoys.

"Okay, we're here." Percy said.

"A tree?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, we're climbing up it, you'll see why in about ten minutes. It's worth it, trust me." I narrowed my eyes when he told me to trust him.

He put his hands out, offering to give me a boost up to the nearest branch. I rolled my eyes, ignored his hands, and pulled myself up. It makes me laugh how he thinks I'm a weak girl. Nobody is weak when they have spent even just a summer here. Even the Aphrodite girls are strong.

We pulled ourselves up until we were at the top of a forty foot tall tree. It took us about eight minutes to get up there.

We sat down on a pretty wide branch, and he told me to look at the ocean.

At that moment a beautiful shade of gold started to rise from the waves. More of the gold started to show and the sky around it started to turn into shades of pink. Half of a circle of gold was out, and the rays were shining on Percy and me. By the time the whole circle was out the sky had turned into shades of blue and pink. I had never seen a sunrise like that before.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." I said, still looking at it rise.

"I know." Percy said.

I looked at him, to see him looking at me. He started to lean towards me, but before his lips touched mine I turned my head.

"Percy…" I warned.

"I know, I know. Just friends. You can't blame a guy for trying." He said sadly.

"I'm going to go." I decided.

"Wait. Why are you going?" I asked.

"We can't be friends. You want more, and I'm not going to give you more. It's not working." I explained.

"I swear I can be better. Please don't go." He grabbed my hand so he can beg.

I looked at my hand then back at him. It took him a second before he understood. He let go of my hand.

"Sorry." He quickly said.

"Is that all I'm ever going to hear coming from your mouth?" I joked.

He laughed with me. "Most Likely."

We actually talked for an hour and a half like nothing had ever happened between us. Like we were just two best friends catching up.

"-and then my mom was like 'Percy, what did you do?'" He said ending his story. We both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you flood your apartment!" I said still laughing.

"It took me hours to get all of the water back into the sink, or out the window. I actually dumped some of the water on my neighbor below me; he wouldn't give me back my skateboard after it fell out the window and onto his balcony, so I wanted a little revenge." He told me.

"How did you manage to have your skateboard fall out of a window?" I asked trying to recover from all the laughing.

It didn't seem like he had an answer, which only sent more laughter my way. I haven't laughed this much in so long. Not since the breakup have I laughed this hard.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked him

"Time for you to get a w-"

"Don't you dare, Percy Jackson." I cut him off.

He looked at the watch on his wrist that Tyson gave him and said, "6:45."

"I have to get to sword practice." I told him and started to climb down the tree.

"You have sword practice at seven?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I have it also."

"Can't I ever get rid of you?" I asked jokingly.

"If you tried hard enough." He said.

We both climbed down the tree and to the arena. When we got there we sat with the rest of the class and waited until one of us got picked to fight against someone else.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." The swords teacher called us to duel against each other.

We walked to the middle of the arena and Percy pulled out his sword, Riptide. It was easier for him. He could easily carry around his sword as a pen in his pocket, while I had to actually _carry_ around my sword. That's the reason I usually used my knife during a fight; it was easy to carry around.

The teacher told us we could begin, and the fight started.

I swung my sword and it slashed at his skin just above his elbow.

_That's for cheating on me._

Percy swung his sword at my head, and I easily ducked into a crouch. I came back up and kicked him in the side of his ribs.

_That's for lying about it._

He swung at me and I knocked the sword out of his hands. At that point I had my sword at his throat.

_And that's for annoying the Hades out of me for the last five years._

The campers were shocked that I had just beaten the best swordsperson in the camp since Luke so easily. They were silent as we walked back to our seats.

The crowd started murmuring things like: "When did she get so good with a sword? I know she's good with a knife, but a sword?" and "I heard that her and Percy broke up during the school year, she is probably upset about it, maybe that got her adrenaline going."

Percy either didn't hear them, or pretended not to, because he said, "Whoa, Annabeth. Where did that come from?"

"What, can't handle being beaten by a girl?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe if you had a knife, but I didn't know you were that good with a sword." He told me.

"I'm not." I said, smiling. I turned back to the arena as the teacher called two more people to fight.

After dinner, I was planning to go and relax in my cabin, but the Fates obviously had other plans for me.

"Annabeth! Wait up!" Percy called after me.

I sighed and turned around saying, "What?"

"Do you want to hang out?" He asked yet again.

"Don't you have other friends? Why do you always want to hang out with me?" I asked trying to keep my voice non-irritated.

"My other friends aren't at cool as you." He admitted.

"What about Grover?"

"He's with Juniper all the time."

"How am I cool? I want to be an architect, that doesn't usually classify as cool to most people."

"I'm not most people." He said.

"We all know that, Percy." I joked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Bye, Percy." I said as I started to walk away.

"Does that mean you're not going to hang out with me?" He asked.

I was planning to say no, but I had made the mistake of turning around. He had the puppy dog eyes on to the fullest notch. I took me a second to remember how to breathe. His sea green eyes were so beautiful.

Wait, did I just think that? I can't be thinking that, I'm supposed to be over him.

"Alright, but we're not going to climb up a tree to watch the sunset, right?" I asked when I was able to breathe again.

"No. Not this time, anyway." He laughed.

He came over, grabbed my arm, and proceeded to drag me to the forest. When we were under the cover of the trees I asked, "I thought we weren't going to climb a tree?"

"We aren't." He answered simply.

I pulled my arm back and said sarcastically, "Yep. That answers all my questions."

"It answers all of your spoken questions." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Rolling the eyes is my thing!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you invented it." He said sarcastically.

"Being sarcastic is also my thing." I answered back sarcastically.

"Okay, we're here."

We were in a meadow I have never seen before. It was filled with flowers of all different kinds.

"Whoa. How did you find this place?" I asked in awe at the beauty.

"I was just walking around, and I found it. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows how to get here. It's a little tricky." He said walking over and lying down in the middle of the meadow.

I followed suit and lied down a two feet away from him.

"I'm not going to bite." He said referring to me being so far from him.

I moved a foot closer. "Happy?"

"Yes." He said smiling.

I moved back a few inches from him.

"C'mon, Annabeth."

I sighed and moved back into place.

We both stared at the moon in silence. Not the awkward kind, but the peaceful kind.

"The moon is so pretty tonight." I said looking at the full moon above us.

I closed my eyes as a gentle breeze swept across my face. I kept my eyes closed, just enjoying the peacefulness of it all.

**Percy's POV**

I turned my head and saw Annabeth with her eyes closed and a small smile on her mouth. It took a lot of will power to not close the gap between us and kiss her.

"You see that star group?" I point to the sky.

"Yes." She answered.

"That's Hercules." I told her.

She looked at me with 'No-duh' expression before saying, "I'm the one who taught you about the consolations a couple of years ago."

"Oh, yeah."

"Sea-"

"What?" I asked.

"Um, see that star group?" She said a little flustered.

"Yeah. The Big Dipper?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?" I asked confused.

"Uh, I just wanted to point it out. Well, I have to go." She said getting up.

"Why?"

"I'm tired." She said.

"I've known you for five years; I think I know when you're lying."

"Well, apparently you don't, because I'm not."

"Okay…" I didn't want to push the matter.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

I smiled. "Sure." I said trying to be casual.

She walked out of the meadow, and I was by myself.

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe I almost just called Percy Seaweed Brain.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? I hope so, please tell me if they are out of character, because I would really like to know. Thank you for all the people who are reviewing this! I really appreciate it. I kind of have ideas for chapters, but kind of not, so if you have any ideas, please tell me. Again, sorry for not updating. Please review.

Reviews = Love


End file.
